ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tallgeese II
How Tallgeese II joined the Tourney Built from the spare parts of the original OZ-00MS Tallgeese, the armament of the Tallgeese II was almost identical, however instead of using a shell launching Dober gun it used a beam one. It also had two beam sabers stored in a rack under the shield for close combat. It features a more Gundam-looking face as well as a new head crest. Seeking to bring an age of war to Japan, Treize plans to incite the Higashikata family into war. Knowing how rough one of the Higashikatas, Joshu is, Treize sends him falsified that Josuke will marry Yasuho. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tallgeese II holds its beam saber to the ground After the announcer calls its name Tallgeese II swings its beam saber three times, then fires the Dober Gun as the camera zooms while Treize says "War is sometimes a sad thing." Special Moves Dober Gun (Neutral) Tallgeese II fires a round yellow bullet. Beam Rapier (Side) Tallgeese II thrusts its beam saber like a rapier three times, then does a forward thrust. B can be tapped for more thrusts. Falcon Blade (Up) Tallgeese II does a spinning upwards uppercut that ends in the air. Laser Ballade (Down) Tallgeese II fires a beam shot that sweeps quickly from left to right. Dober Laser Blast (Hyper Smash) As Treize says "Goodbye!" Tallgeese II fires a constant laser stream from the Dober Gun. Sword Dance (Final Smash) Spins in circles swinging twin beam sabers, firing sweeping projectile slashes in all directions. Victory Animations #Tallgeese II thrusts its beam saber two times, then sets the Dober Gun in the ground while Treize says "Those who are hated must be strong. That is my motivation." #Tallgeese II swings two beam sabers like a dancer, then Treize says "Listen well, war without chivalry is nothing but a massacre. That's why the former alliance's wars were so sad." #Tallgeese II fires a shot from the Dober Gun, then does a slash with one of the beam sabers as Treize says "And so I win. This was a good battle." On-Screen Appearance Tallgeese II flies to its starting point and Treize says "Everyone must fight...everyone." Trivia *Tallgeese II's rival is the third of Norisuke Higashikata IV's four children and the Nut King Call Stand user, Joshu. *Treize Khushrenada shares his English voice actor with Captain Greenbeard of the Scurvy Crew. *Treize Khushrenada shares his Japanese voice actor with Sima Yi, Martian Manhunter, Hyou, Gemini Saga, Kaku, Kurtis Stryker, Spiritomb, Samurott, Nostalgic Critic, Lee Chaolan, Murray C., Sea Dragon Canon, Tauros, Nagare Akatsuki, Toriko, Spiritomb, Peter Griffin, Mazaal, Senkuu, Towa, Roy Bromwell, Sima Shi and Terra. *Treize Khushrenada shares his French voice actor with Man Ray, Ramba Ral (in Gouf), Moe Doodle and Solid Snake. *Treize Khushrenada shares his German voice actor with Yagura, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Itachi Uchiha, Emperor Leo, Ms. Linda Belcher and Skull Bozu. *Treize Khushrenada shares his Arabic voice actor with Abel, Bonehead and Toki Fujiwara. *Treize Khushrenada shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits), Enrico Pucci, Bugzzy, Asato Tsuzuki, Andragoras III, Sebastian Michaelis and General Blue. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters